


love you so much more than the heavens intended

by chimichowza



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Riding, Short & Sweet, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vague biblical themes, a lot of repetition but i swear its an artistic choice, adoration, big gaps inbetween paragraphs lul, smut but made poetic, sorta a vent, weird ass writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimichowza/pseuds/chimichowza
Summary: Dream places his large, calloused hands on either side of George’s hips. Pushing hard, getting a good grip.Milky white skin bruising from the pressure of his fingers digging into it.Milky white skin becoming a blur as George rammed his ass down onto Dream’s cock.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	love you so much more than the heavens intended

Pink sunset, five in the afternoon.

Clouds scattered all over the sky. Orange light slithering into the room through the gaps in the zebra blinds.

George’s eyes look beautiful, albeit murky. Brilliant hazelnut brown overshadowed by the gripping lust.

Air warm, suffocating. They have no idea whether it’s the Florida weather or their breaths; shallow, wet, loud. Reverberating through the room. Echoing their way back into their ears.

Bodies moving. Skin on skin. Slapping.

A cacophony of pleas, screams, pants. The sweet sounds of pleasure. Chaotic, but rhythmic in nature. Not unlike music. Improvised.

Dream places his large, calloused hands on either side of George’s hips. Pushing hard, getting a good grip.

Milky white skin bruising from the pressure of his fingers digging into it.

Milky white skin becoming a blur as George rammed his ass down onto Dream’s cock.

The high-pitched noise as he hit just the right spot. The way his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth went agape. Mesmerizing.

He tilted his head upwards. Orange light slithering into the room though the gaps in the zebra blinds; illuminating his collarbone, emphasizing the contrast between just how thin he was in comparison to Dream. Bringing attention to his face: brown lashes – gold against his flushed, rosy cheeks. Droplets of sweat vaguely noticeable on his forehead.

Small, bony hands pressed against Dream’s chest. Hands balancing him in his current position. Hands he leaned most of his weight on as he elevated himself from Dream’s cock again, only to thrust himself down onto it moments later.

Dream’s cock sliding into him with ease. Dream’s cock going in and out.

In and out, in and out; repeatedly.

George was tight, slicked up with lube. His ass sucked Dream’s cock in like it was made to accommodate it.

His walls wrapped around Dream. Hugging, squeezing.

The repeated motion, matched with how warm George’s ass was, felt like heaven. The closest thing to heaven Dream will ever experience.

Heaven, heaven, heaven.

He looked up at the man on top of him. A beautiful man, working his hardest to pleasure him.

Milky white skin, bruised purple; large, calloused hands still holding onto it firmly.

Milky white skin, much brighter than his own; harsh and tan.

A man,

a man so breathtaking he looked like a porcelain doll.

Milky white, fragile; so easy to break beneath his fingers.

Milky white, gold.

Gold making his eyes sparkle and his hair glimmer in the afternoon sunlight.

Porcelain, fragile, gold. Priceless.

George;

A man-

a treasure.

George.

Dream’s treasure. A treasure he was so thankful to hold. So lucky to call his own.

A treasure he showered in adoration. A treasure that adored him back,

said his name in the most loving manner,

looked at him like he held all the secrets of the universe,

a treasure that meant the world to him; the entire world, and even more.

George.

George, George, George.

George squirmed and moaned, calling out Dream’s name as he climaxed.

Arms trembling, losing balance. Cum shooting out onto Dream’s chest.

Squeezing and pulsating around Dream.

Dream’s hips bucking up, ramming into George, fucking him through his orgasm.

Dream filling George up; hot liquid spilling inside of him.

George collapsing on top of Dream.

Dream’s fingers combing though George’s gold-laced hair.

Dream pressing a gentle kiss against George’s forehead.

Milky white skin. Porcelain.

George’s eyes closed. Breathing slowing down. Calm, steady.

Muscular arms wrapped around his narrow chest, pulling him close.

Dream’s nose buried in George’s sweat-soaked locks, inhaling his scent, letting himself drown in it.

A quiet whisper. Breathy, hot.

“I love you so much more than the Heavens intended.”

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent, written to take my mind off of school n' shit
> 
> kinda wacky but overall i think i enjoyed writing this <:]  
> sincerest apologies for any grammatical + spelling errors woohoo


End file.
